The Unveiling: Chapter Two
Alex "Order, order in the council!" Zeus screamed. Silence resounded around the room, blossoming in the wake of the past arguing. Zeus's hair was wet, his face grey and eyes tired. Black circles were appearing under the eyes of all the gods. Athena's normally golden hair was droopy and straw-coloured while Aphrodite's glow just wasn't there. I twitched. All the campers, gods and other beings stood in Olympus. Matt Miller had betrayed us. He had told the mortal world of our secret. The council now took place with our world, our betrayed people, as witness. For once, I wasn't happy. I saw Apollo sitting with a hunched back and Poseidon looking...Well, he looked like all his son Percy Jackson had done many years ago had gone down the drain. The Hunters were not even glaring at the males in the room. Dionysus wasn't even looking at the nymphs. Everyone was just... there. If I had been happy, I would probably describe them as zombies. Zeus started speaking again. "This morning, we were betrayed. Matt Miller, my own son, has betrayed Olympus, the gods and all of our world. He has told the mortals of who, of what, we are." Zeus's tone was sad and withdrawn. Athena started speaking, filling us all in. "The mortals knowing of us can cause many problems to arise. If we try and hide, they will seek us out and hunt us down. While they cannot kill us, they can kill our children. We have strived to keep the demigods safe. We must keep doing so. I believe the only answer is... revealing ourselves. The gods revealing themselves." Voices raged as people went against this. Nymphs flittered, chattering between themselves. I know why everyone was so angry. It's because we are scared. Poppy stood next to me and I put my arm around her shoulders. No, we weren't dating. We're just best friends along with good ole' Faye. But enough of that, where was I? Oh right. Fear. Fear causes humans to do weird things. It causes them to fight, be cruel, worry. It blossoms the anger. It feeds the soul lies. And when the biggest secret ever is revealed, a life threatening secret which has been kept for centuries? Well, a lot of fear is spread around. "SILENCE! We will vote on this. All gods and their representive council demigod. Discuss. The voting shall take place in five minutes." Zeus yelled. I hurried out of the crowd, dodging people, finding my father. Apollo, my father, sat on his throne and shrunk to human size. He pulled me into a hug and I smiled at him weakly. The wound was fresh. This was the first time I had ever been voting as council demigod representitive for Apollo. It used to be Dawnie but... I shook my head, I couldn't think of her. She was in a better place. Samara, daughter of Hades, had reassured me. "So, son, any thoughts?" Dad bit his nails. I nodded. "I vote we follow Athena. She seems like the all knowing one here. Yoda is Athena. Plan knowing Athena." I tried, and failed, doing the Yoda talk. Apollo nodded. We would just agree with Athena. The five minute's went fast and soon, Zeus was standing up and screaming his lungs off again. "SILENCE! Voting now!" The gods started talking. Only Ares, Artemis, Aphrodite and Hera voted against Athena. The rest agreed with her. It was decided. The gods would talk to the mortals and truly reveal themselves. "It is decided. We reveal at sundown." The Unveiling: Chapter One <----------- or -------------> The Unveiling: Chapter Three Category:Tulinagwe Category:The Unveiling Category:Chapter Page